Footsteps
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: "You've been following me." Scam/Sam


**Title: Footsteps  
****Summary: "You've been following me."  
****Rating: T  
****Pairing: Scam/Sam**

**I'm not sure if this is AU yet or not, but it could be. It will be continued with … a plotline when I can think of one.**

* * *

A shadow looms over the small print in her book, and she sighs before looking up and seeing his dark face (the sun, she assumes, is casting a darker shadow over what seems to be light brown skin) standing above her.

She rolls her eyes and then brings her attention back to her book.

He sits down right after, in the wooden seat across from her, letting his arms rest on the glass table outside the small but comfortable coffee shop.

_The silence isn't supposed to be comforting. _

She keeps her eyes on her book, not letting the waves of anxiety attack her in clumps. In the background, she distinctly hears him order a small coffee, _not black_, but a cappuccino, which is weird for her to hear, but maybe at this point in her life she just expects all bad guys to drink black coffee.

_She can be calm about this._

It's quiet for a few moments.

She supposes the waitress came back. She doesn't look up, (in fear that she'd see his face), but she can see the black-dress pants, with matching black heels and the end of a green apron from the corner of her eye. She hears the clinking of the cup as it touches the glass table.

The waitress leaves, the slightly disturbing sound of her heels clacking against the floor gone as well.

_She doesn't have to look at him… _

She keeps her eyes on her book…

…_Even if she wants to. _

… Grips the object in her hands tighter…

And looks up.

He's staring at her. She can feel his amusement despite his mask of indifference.

He knew she was going to look up. That scares her.

So she looks back down.

_She feels his smirk. _

She sighs.

"You've been following me."

_Confront it. _

"Perhaps."

_Stop hiding like a coward. _

She nods, it looking more like a blob of red hair moving up and down though, since she doesn't want to look up.

"Any particular reason why?" she asks, keeping her voice still.

_And running away…_

She gulps.

_Because all he does is follow you._

He says nothing. She hears him sipping his drink.

"Are you going to the park today too?" she asks idly, pretending her eyes are reading the words on the page even though all she sees is blurry black lines meshed together.

"No. Today's Wednesday. I usually go home and shower before heading to class."

She grips the book tighter in her hands, feeling her throat constrict, making it hard to breathe. She slowly exhales, trying to calm down. She can't stutter. Not in front of him.

"Well. Wouldn't you like a change of pace?" she asks, hoping he'd take the bait. He's right. It is Wednesday. She does need to shower and get ready for class.

"Sitting here is a change of pace isn't it? Though I do think that's enough for today."

_Enough for today. Your thoughts exactly. _

"… Right", she whispers, nodding and closing her book. She doesn't put it away, but keeps it in her hands, holding it tightly in her fist. She feels her breath is being stolen away from her, her chest feeling like small drops of lead were being poured into it.

She doesn't look up.

"Are you planning on going to class tonight Sam?"

_You know me._

Her lower lip quivers. She puts her head down so he wouldn't see it.

"Not sure. I'm coming down with something."

"You don't look sick."

_Stop __**lying**__._

She fakes a cough. "Yea but um… I can feel it."

He raises an eyebrow, "On the inside, right?"

She nods weakly. The sarcasm in his voice is evident.

"Well that's too bad", he starts saying.

_Stop following me… _

He continues. "I remember that I have that essay due for that class today. I spent 10 hours working on it."

Sam grips the book tighter.

"… Right. You're right."

_Keep whispering. I'm sure he can hear you. _

He chuckles.

_Don't lie to yourself Sam. He can hear everything._

"Are you going to go now?"

She nods.

He stands up before she can, looking at her with knowing eyes and pays his bill. He turns to leave.

"Wait", she whispers. She clears her throat and tries again. "Wait."

_Better. _

"Please", she says without looking at him.

She looks up. "Stop following me."

She means to say it like a brave person but instead she sounds weak and defenseless.

It sickens her.

Now she is sure he has seen her do everything.

_He keeps watching you. _

And it frightens her. She coughs and tries again, "Stop following me. Please."

_Following you._

He says nothing. He does nothing.

_Pretending your life is his. _

But he does say, "You should take some medicine for that cough. We wouldn't want to miss class."

And leaves.

* * *

**The guy is... _should_ be obvious. Not sure if this is AU or not, but it will be updated.**

**To be continued… **

**Love,  
****Ivy**


End file.
